Leyendo los libros I
by OliviandOlimpia
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Snape, los señores Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore se reúnen para leer siete libros que cuentan la vida de un joven mago y que vienen ¡del futuro!
1. El niño que vivió

**¡Hola! Os damos la bienvenida a nuestro primer fic. Es el típico fic de "leyendo los libros" así que ya todos conocemos cómo va esto, ¿no? Muchos de este tipo se han escrito y, por lo que nosotras sabemos, nadie ha terminado la saga entera. Somos conscientes de que son siete libros y nos va a llevar mucho tiempo. No vamos a prometer que no lo dejaremos a la mitad porque no podemos saberlo, pero sí prometemos que vamos a intentarlo y que, aunque en algún punto perdamos las ganas, haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por recuperarlas.**

 **No vamos a poner un día fijo de actualización porque depende mucho del tiempo que tengamos, sin embargo, esperamos que sean actualizaciones bastante seguidas, de por lo menos una a la semana. Como este tipo de fic se suele eliminar de FF (con razón, dicho sea de paso) hemos creado un blog en donde iremos actualizando a la par que aquí. Si borraran esta historia por lo menos podréis continuarla desde donde os quedaseis :) El link está en nuestro perfil.**

 **¡Esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Los libros aquí transcritos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y asociados. Escribimos fics sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **1**

 **El niño que vivió**

James Potter estaba tumbado en la hierba cómodamente escuchando el canto de los pájaros y las cigarras. Hacía un calor abrasador, pero con la frescura del lago y la camisa del uniforme arremangada hasta los codos, James no podía estar más en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo. A sus dieciséis años, sentía que hacía demasiado tiempo que no era capaz de estar así de bien. Los periódicos no compartían una buena noticia desde hacía años y la guerra ocupaba todas las primeras planas y, antes o después, siempre se colaba en las conversaciones. Sin embargo, había un nombre que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta, de manera que todos evitaban el nombre con un atemorizado _quién tú sabes_.

El joven tomó una bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente, intentando despejar su cabeza de todo eso. Ahora todo lo que importaba era la sombra del árbol que le cobijaba, la brisa fresca que venía del lago, el murmullo de conversaciones y risas de estudiantes que, como él, no habían perdido la oportunidad de relajarse en ese fantástico día de verano. Hacía apenas un día que habían terminado los exámenes y se notaba en el ambiente.

─ ¡Eh, James!

James abrió los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del sol. Giró la cabeza hacia el origen del grito, pero no hizo amago de levantarse. Su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, caminaba pesadamente hacia él junto a Remus Lupin. A pesar de que hacía menos de una semana desde que Sirius se había cortado el pelo sus rizos ya empezaban a caer por su nuca, negros y brillantes a la luz del sol, enmarcando el rostro pálido ─o aristocrático, como decía el propio Sirius─ y los ojos grises. Era, con diferencia, el más guapo de los tres, pero también el más engreído. Remus se veía cansado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos marrón claro, casi ámbar, pero sonreía disfrutando de la calidez del sol en su piel, tan blanca como la de Sirius, aunque en su caso no fuese por su aristocracia. James les sonrió y levantó una mano para saludarles.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, Sirius se dejó caer a su lado descuidadamente, empujándole para que le dejara sitio. James gruñó y remoloneó un poco, pero terminó cediendo.

─He oído a dos de séptimo que esta noche va a haber una fiesta, quizás podríamos pasarnos por las cocinas más tarde y conseguir algo interesante ─dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

─ ¿Cómo el hidromiel de la última vez? ─James miraba las ramas del árbol balanceándose al ritmo de la brisa mientras pensaba ─. No sé si los elfos domésticos nos ayudarán esta vez. La profesora McGonagall ya dijo el año pasado que iba a hacer una investigación, no creo que quieran meterse en líos.

Sirius bufó como un gato.

─McGonagall dice eso todos los años. Tampoco habría que hacerle mucho caso.

James sonrió, pero seguía sin decidirse.

─ ¿Tú qué dices, Lunático?

Remus estaba tomando aire para contestar cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall acercándose a ellos. Cerró la boca en menos de un segundo y dio un cabeceo en su dirección para prevenir a sus amigos. Los dos Gryffindor giraron las cabezas. Cuando vieron de quién se trataba, Sirius y James sustituyeron sus sonrisas pícaras por una expresión totalmente inocente que no habría engañado a la profesora ni aunque los acabara de conocer.

─Buenas tardes ─Los jóvenes se tensaron ante el tono serio, casi solemne de su profesora. ¿Qué habían hecho? ─. Por favor, acompáñenme, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos.

Se miraron entre sí tratando de discernir qué habían hecho recientemente para ganar un billete de ida al despacho del director. Los tres se encogieron de hombros, algo descolocados. En los seis años que llevaban en el colegio, habían tenido más de una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore, pero siempre sabían qué habían hecho exactamente. ¿Podría haber hecho Peter algo por su cuenta? El cuarto miembro de los merodeadores, Peter Pettigrew, siempre se marchaba cuando terminaban los exámenes. Su madre vivía sola en Londres y enfermaba continuamente así que Peter aprovechaba para pasar con ella todo el tiempo que podía para cuidarla y darle su compañía. James sólo la había visto una vez. Era una señora bastante mayor y de carácter sencillo y amable. Su amigo se desvivía por ella.

─ ¿Creéis que Peter…? ─Remus no pudo terminar de poner en palabras lo que sus amigos estaban pensando, porque la profesora McGonagall le echó una mirada severa.

Siguieron a la mujer por los jardines y los pasillos de Hogwarts con una piedra pesándoles en el estómago. No tenían ni la menor idea de por qué querría verlos el director y, descartada alguna de sus habituales bromas y trastadas, sólo les quedaba pensar en lo peor. La palabra guerra se deslizó suave pero implacablemente en la mente de James, pero el chico no se dejó dominar. Era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y arrancaba destellos cegadores de los numerosos cachivaches que pitaban, se movían y echaban humo sobre el escritorio del director. Papeles y libros se amontonaban en las esquinas y en el suelo en un desorden aparentemente caótico. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba eran los mullidos sillones y cojines que se habían distribuido en torno a una mesa de café que nunca había estado ahí, en medio de la sala. Para sorpresa de los merodeadores, ya había otras personas sentadas, entre ellas el propio director y nada más ni nada menos que Lily Evans.

─ ¿Evans?

─Potter ─contestó la muchacha, sin mirarle.

En una de las butacas, un muchacho pálido, de nariz aguileña y pelo negro y grasiento esbozó una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha. James no pudo evitar chirriar los dientes al ver que se trataba de Severus Snape, su peor enemigo. No tuvo tiempo de replicar nada a su sonrisa antes de que el profesor Dumbledore hablara:

─Buenas tardes ─les saludó alegremente─. Sois los últimos. Sentaos para que podamos empezar. Ah, os presento al señor y la señora Weasley, antiguos estudiantes y unos buenos amigos.

La mujer tenía el pelo rojo recogido en un moño descuidado del que se salían varios mechones, la cara redonda y los ojos de un color marrón claro que brillaban con amabilidad. A su lado, un hombre que tendría más o menos su misma edad, acariciaba distraídamente la mano de su mujer, con el pelo todavía más rojo que el de ella si era posible.

Ambos les saludaron con calidez y una sonrisa, sentados a la izquierda de Dumbledore.

Los tres amigos se sentaron casi con timidez en el sofá de tres plazas que quedaba, con Snape y Evans enfrente de ellos, aunque cada uno en su propia butaca, sin mirarse. El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en un enorme y confortable sillón orejero al extremo de la mesita, como presidiendo la sala, con la profesora McGonagall a su derecha y los señores Weasley a su izquierda.

─Como ya estamos todos, voy a explicaros por qué os he traído aquí ─Comenzó el profesor Dumbledore mientras le quitaba el envoltorio a un caramelo y se lo llevaba a la boca ─. Profesora McGonagall, si es tan amable.

Los jóvenes siguieron a la mujer con la mirada mientras esta se acercaba al escritorio del director y volvía con ellos cargando un pesado paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa de café y le extendió un pequeño sobre blanco al profesor Dumbledore. James se dio cuenta de que tanto el paquete como la carta habían sido abiertos, pero no dijo nada.

─Después de comer, he vuelto al despacho como todos los días y me he encontrado con esto ─continuó el anciano, señalando el paquete y la nota─. Teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren, no he dudado en llevar a cabo todos los encantamientos y conjuros que se me han ocurrido, pero no he encontrado nada que me haga sospechar de algún tipo de maldición o cualquier otro peligro. Sin embargo ─La pausa se hizo extremadamente larga para James, que ya estaba más que interesado. El profesor los miró a todos detenidamente con esos ojos azules que parecían atravesarte─, debemos tomar una decisión muy importante. Os leeré la nota:

 _Estimado profesor Dumbledore,_

 _Le entrego estos libros con la intención de que conozca lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Es su decisión creer o no en la veracidad de lo que aquí se cuenta y actuar en consecuencia. Le pido que reúna a una serie de personas y los lean juntos._ _Estas son: Minerva McGonagall, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin._

 _Es peligroso jugar con el tiempo, pero jamás me lo habría perdonado si no hubiera intentado salvar la vida de tantas personas queridas._

 _Un saludo,_

 _H_

James frunció el ceño, preocupado. Si esa nota era sincera, la guerra era un hecho y lo más probable era que todos los presentes estuvieran involucrados de una u otra forma. Le echó un vistazo a Lily, notando cierta desazón. ¿Sería ella una de esas personas a las que había que salvar? ¿Lo serían todos? Y si era una mentira, un truco o una trampa… ¿Qué pretendían? La presencia de Dumbledore y su promesa de haberse hecho cargo de la situación lo tranquilizaban, pero no completamente.

─He comprobado que se trata de siete libros y, por lo poco que he investigado por mi cuenta, tratan sobre las aventuras de un joven mago ─Dumbledore le echo una mirada rápida pero intensa a James, que el joven no supo cómo interpretar ─ desde el momento en que comienza sus estudios en Hogwarts hasta que los termina. Ahora es cuando debemos tomar una decisión: ¿los leemos o no?

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, indecisos. James estaba ya más que interesado, pero no estaba seguro de qué decisión tomar.

─¡Leámoslos!

Sirius, impulsivo como siempre, ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo a pensarlo. Al igual que le ocurría a James, su curiosidad pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

─Señor ─Evans ignoró a Sirius, una de las muchas cosas que se le daban a la perfección, y se dirigió al director directamente─, como dice la nota jugar con el tiempo es peligroso, pero si cabe la posibilidad de salvar vidas, quizás… ─Se detuvo un segundo, indecisa─. Creo que lo mejor sería leer los libros y juzgar qué hacer a continuación. Ya no podemos quedarnos con la duda.

─Estoy de acuerdo ─dijo Remus calmadamente.

Snape asintió quedamente, más por contentar a Lily que porque estuviera de acuerdo, pero ni siquiera él podía evitar sentirse tentado a echarle un vistazo al futuro. Sin embargo, le preocupaban las consecuencias que acarrearía esa lectura. ¿Saldría él en los libros? No se imaginaba otra razón por la que la nota le mencionaría. ¿Qué tipo de persona sería en unos años? Pensó en los círculos en los que se movía últimamente, las personas, los murmullos y, sobre todo, en el Señor Tenebroso. Contuvo un escalofrío, pero no pudo evitar que un nudo de preocupación le aplastara el pecho.

Los Weasley y la profesora McGonagall se pronunciaron de manera parecida a Evans y así, entre todos, decidieron que primero leerían los libros para poder juzgar la veracidad de los hechos y, después, decidirían qué hacer.

─Muy bien ─concluyó el profesor Dumbledore, alargando la mano para desenvolver el paquete por segunda vez ese día. Cogió uno de los libros y sonrió con diversión, anticipando la reacción de los presentes─. El primer libro se titula **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

 _¿Potter?_

Los presentes compartieron expresiones de sorpresa y desconcierto. Snape hizo una mueca y resopló con fastidio. Algo parecido sentía Lily, aunque sus sentimientos estaban más encaminados hacia la desconfianza que hacia el odio. Por un segundo no le cupo duda de que James Potter había reunido en siete libros sus delirios de grandeza y había montado todo ese teatro por pura diversión. Pero un vistazo a la expresión de Potter la convenció de lo contrario. Ni siquiera él era tan buen actor.

─¿Algún primo? ─le preguntó Sirius a James con sincera curiosidad.

James negó con la cabeza.

─Es muy probable que sea un descendiente ─dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

─ ¿No hay alguna fecha en el libro? ¿Algo que nos diga en qué año se sitúa la historia? ─intervino la señora Weasley mirando el libro con curiosidad.

Dumbledore negó.

─Estoy seguro de que el libro nos dará suficientes pistas ─repuso el señor Weasley.

La señora Weasley miró a su marido y asintió. James suspiró, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. ¿Sería su hijo? ¿Su nieto?

─Bueno, no nos enteraremos a menos que leamos ─exclamó la profesora McGonagall con seriedad. Extendió una de sus manos hacia el libro, diciendo─: Albus, ¿me permites?

El director le extendió el libro casi con placer y se relajó en su enorme sillón, dispuesto a escuchar el primer capítulo.

─Bueno, allá vamos ─murmuró James al tiempo que su profesora leía─: **El niño que vivió.**

 **El señor y la señora Dursley,**

Lily frunció el ceño, pensativa. Dursley, Dursley, Dursley… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?

 **que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

─¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de misterio? ─interrumpió Sirius, relajado.

La profesora McGonagall le miró mal, pero no le dijo nada. Se escucharon un par de risitas y Remus negaba con la cabeza incapaz de controlar una sonrisa. Sirius…

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

─Y los taladros son…

─Black, deje de interrumpirme. Si no sabe algo consúltelo en un libro al final del capítulo.

El señor Weasley torció el gesto, decepcionado al perder la oportunidad de lucirse un poco con sus conocimientos sobre las herramientas y costumbres muggles.

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

─Menuda cotilla –murmuró la señora Weasley, divertida por la descripción de la mujer y su marido.

Nadie decía nada, pero no estaban muy seguros de cómo encajaba este matrimonio con la historia del futuro Potter.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

─¿Qué hay de malo con los Potter? ─exclamó James, indignado.

Snape tenía una larga y precisa respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero se limitó a sonreír con ironía. Lily sentía algo parecido, aunque estaba más divertida que molesta.

─Señor Potter, no sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero intenta sacarle respuestas a un libro.

La réplica de la profesora McGonagall arrancó varias risas y un bufido del joven, aunque él también sonreía. La mayor carcajada fue de sus amigos.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

─No sé qué será eso tan terrible que habrán hecho los Potter ─comentó el señor Weasley─, pero debe de haber sido grave. Renegar de una hermana no es poca cosa.

Lily torció el gesto, pensando en su hermana Petunia. Tanto como renegar de ella, no, pensaba, pero que cada vez se aleja más de mí… Eso es un hecho.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño,**

─Ese debe de ser el tal Harry, ¿no? ─Dijo Arthur una vez más─. Sino no veo qué relación tendrían los Dursley con la historia además de que la señora Potter sea hermana de la señora Dursley ─Sirius le guiñó un ojo a James con picardía. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Evans, que se la perdió porque ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

 **pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

Remus enarcó una ceja, preguntándose por qué eso sería tan relevante como para mencionarlo.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

La profesora McGonagall dejó de leer por un segundo para murmurar algo que sonó muy parecido a "maleducado".

─Si celebra así sus rabietas le va a salir un niño consentido ─comentó la señora Weasley, que sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. El señor Weasley le daba la razón asintiendo repetidas veces.

 **Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

 **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

Los más jóvenes rieron quedamente ante el comportamiento del señor Dursley, que se negaba en rotundo a aceptar que algo raro pasaba.

─Típico de los muggles. No verían la magia ni aunque hicieras levitar una pluma delante de sus narices ─dijo el señor Weasley, riéndose.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

Sirius exageró un bostezo que le granjeó una mirada severa de su profesora y un codazo de Remus, que intentaba atender a la lectura con el joven Black molestando continuamente.

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

─¡Milagro! ─murmuró Lily por lo bajo para no molestar a nadie.

 **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

Los magos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa afectada. No era habitual que se dejaran ver con sus ropas normales entre los muggles por una buena razón.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

─¡Ridícula, dice! ─masculló Snape con creciente desprecio.

Por una vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Slytherin, algo picados. Desde luego, James encontraba mucho más elegantes las capas de los magos que las extrañas ropas muggles que, desde su punto de vista, no tenían ningún sentido de la estética. Criado en una familia mágica de pura cepa, James jamás había utilizado ropa muggle más que por curiosidad y se sentía mucho más familiarizado con las capas y túnicas que habían formado parte de su armario desde que nació.

Lily, nacida de muggles, no pudo evitar resoplar con una mezcla de diversión y fastidio ante la reacción tan infantil que había producido un sencillo comentario sobre la forma de vestir de los magos. Pero prefirió no decir nada y dejar que la profesora McGonagall siguiera leyendo.

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

─¡Taladros, taladros y más taladros! ─exclamó Sirius dirigiéndose a nadie en particular resoplando de aburrimiento.

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

─¡Qué exagerados son los muggles! ─dijo James, riendo.

─Para ellos no es normal ver lechuzas a plena luz del día yendo y viniendo tan tranquilas ─replicó Lily─. Se supone que son animales nocturnos.

─Ah.

James no supo qué más contestar.

 **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

Lily le lanzó una mirada como diciendo _"¿ves?"_ y James se tuvo que controlar para no bufar.

 **Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

─Qué señor tan desagradable.

─La verdad es que sí ─contestó la profesora McGonagall compartiendo una mirada de comprensión con la señora Weasley.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

James levantó una ceja ante la mención de su apellido. ¿Se estarían refiriendo a él y a su… futura esposa? La idea del matrimonio le resultaba tan lejana que se le hacía raro imaginarse casado.

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Si una esposa se le hacía raro, un hijo ya estaba fuera de lo que podía imaginar. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no fuera su nieto o su bisnieto, ya que no sabía en que época se estaba moviendo. Supuso que tampoco podía ser un futuro muy lejano si los involucraba a ellos de alguna manera.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

 **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina.**

─Cuánto drama por una simple mención a los Potter ─murmuró Remus con una sonrisa.

 **Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

─¡Ja!

Los presentes suspiraron ante el humor infantil de Sirius, pero la verdad es que esas alturas no habían tenido una buena impresión del señor Dursley, que parecía un hombre vulgar y maleducado así que nadie reprendió al joven o intentó defender al señor Dursley.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

─Es muy especial, muggle ─replicó James, pasándose una mano por el pelo despreocupadamente.

Ya se iba sintiendo más cómodo en el ambiente relajado del despacho y su arrogancia natural se dejaba notar.

─Señor Potter, si no va a hacer un comentario que nos interese, cállese ─le reprendió la profesora McGonagall, malhumorada porque no dejaban de interrumpirla.

James se disculpó aunque no parecía sentirlo demasiado.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

 **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

— **Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido!**

─¿Quién-usted-sabe? Se refiere a…

La profesora McGonagall no terminó la frase, pero no hizo falta. Todos en la sala sabían perfectamente a quién se refería. Entonces, no podía ser un futuro muy lejano (o eso esperaban), pero si la guerra había acabado, si Voldemort había desaparecido… ¿a quién había que salvar?

El profesor Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

─Imagino que en los libros se explicará con más detalles qué ha pasado ─dijo finalmente en tono grave.

Los presentes asintieron, aunque no muy convencidos.

 **¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

─¡Qué irresponsable! Dirigirse de esa manera a un muggle, como si tal cosa ─exclamó la profesora McGonagall de repente. Su arrebato consiguió aligerar el ambiente y varios soltaron sendas risitas.

La mujer se apresuró a seguir leyendo para callarlos.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

De nuevo, varios rieron al imaginar la cara del señor Dursley.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle,**

─Es que eres un muggle.

 **no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

─No puedes no aprobar la imaginación ─espetó Remus, categórico.

─Menuda tontería, de verdad ─dijo Lily, mostrando su acuerdo.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza ante el comportamiento del muggle.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

─Nunca he visto a un gato dirigir una mirada severa a nadie ─comentó Arthur a nadie en particular.

La mayoría se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall sí le dio vueltas durante unos segundos, sopesando la posibilidad de que no se tratara de un gato cualquiera. Cruzó una mirada con el profesor Dumbledore, que, por la sonrisa que se adivinaba en la comisura de sus labios, debía de estar pensando lo mismo que ella.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

Los jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco ante lo sumamente cotilla que podía ser la señora Dursley, pero Sirius sólo se reía, pensando en el nombre que le habían dado a la vecina.

─Señora Puerta Contigua ─masculló con una risita.

Remus y James se rieron del humor tan simple de su amigo mientras que la profesora McGonagall suspiraba por las continuas interrupciones del joven Black, dándose por vencida. Iba a tener que aguantar sus comentarios y bromas durante los siete libros, no necesitaba ser adivina para saberlo.

 **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

─Pues qué bien ─murmuró la señora Weasley, que aún no superaba su indignación ante la mala educación que esos muggles le estaban dando a su hijo.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

— **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

La profesora McGonagall se interrumpió a sí misma para escupir entre dientes algo que se parecía mucho a "irresponsables", pero continuó la lectura antes de que nadie tuviera ocasión de decir algo.

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

─Está juntando las piezas… ─dijo Remus, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando vio la mirada que le echaba su profesora─. Perdón.

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

— **Eh... Petunia, querida,**

─¡Petunia! ─exclamaron Lily y Severus a la vez, estupefactos.

Lily sólo tuvo que escuchar el nombre de su hermana para caer en la cuenta. ¡Dursley era el apellido del novio de su hermana! ¿Cómo era posible que no los hubiera relacionado antes? Entonces se iban a casar… A Lily no le gustó demasiado la idea. Conocía a Vernon Dursley muy poco, pero lo suficiente para saber que no se le podía considerar una buena persona, y tras leer ese capítulo estaba claro que no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo al juzgar su carácter. ¡Incluso se podía decir que había sido generosa! Qué hombre tan horrible y aburrido. Qué vida tan vacía llevaba su hermana.

Pero, un momento, en el libro habían dicho que…

─Me odia ─exhaló la joven con tristeza antes de poder contenerse.

Si el reconocimiento de la mujer del libro por parte de Severus y Lily había sorprendido a los presentes, las palabras de la muchacha los dejó confundidos.

─¿Conoces a esa mujer? ─le preguntó Remus, tratando de unir las piezas.

Lily asintió sintiéndose abatida.

─Creo que... que es mi hermana.

─Oh.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras consideraban las implicaciones de esto. Dejando a un lado lo que había dicho el señor Dursley sobre la hermana de su esposa, la relación entre ambas sólo podía significar que esos libros estaban situados en un futuro no muy lejano.

Entonces, James hizo un ruido de asombro que llamó la atención de todos.

─¡Eres una Potter! ─gritó e inmediatamente la mayor sonrisa de triunfo que jamás había cruzado su cara iluminó el despacho─. ¡Entonces tú y yo nos vamos a casar!

Sirius rompió a reír a carcajada limpia, retorciéndose en el sillón.

─No puede ser ─repetía Remus una y otra vez, uniéndose a las risas de su amigo, incrédulo y divertido a partes iguales.

Snape no compartía la felicidad de los Gryffindor, sino que un sentimiento frío y lacerante le atenazaba el corazón. Se sentía abatido y triste a la vez que confundido. Había aceptado que no podría tener lo que deseaba con Lily, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que terminaría con el estúpido de Potter. Ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas se había imaginado algo así. Nadie merecía a Lily Evans y el que menos de todos los hombres era, sin duda alguna, James Potter.

El profesor Dumbledore también reía, aunque de manera mucho más discreta que los amigos de James. Mientras, la profesora McGonagall, que también estaba sorprendida, negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisilla se intentaba abrir camino en su rostro. Los señores Weasley sí sonreían abiertamente, aunque más por el espectáculo de Sirius y Remus riendo a carcajada limpia al lado de James, que miraba a Lily como embobado, que porque realmente entendieran cuál era el chiste.

─Eso… ─balbuceaba Lily mientras tanto, conmocionada─. Eso no… ¡Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara, Potter! ─logró articular finalmente, enmascarando su confusión con enfado─. No va a pasar. De ninguna manera.

─¡Y vais a tener… ¡ ─Sirius no podía respirar por lo fuerte que se reía─. ¡Vais a tener un hijo!

─Dejarás que le ponga el nombre de mi abuelo favorito ─dijo James con verdadera felicidad al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón─. ¡Muchas gracias, cariño!

─¡No me llames así, Potter! ─chilló Lily, horrorizada.

─¿Prefieres señora Potter? ─soltó Sirius antes de volver a carcajearse.

A excepción de Severus, que estaba cada vez más y más disgustado, nadie pudo evitar reírse cuando Lily dejó escapar un grito ahogado de puro horror.

─Callaos de una vez ─masculló, avergonzada.

─Sí, señora Potter ─contestaron los tres Gryffindor al unísono antes de volver a reír.

Lily se limitó a sacar la varita y Severus parecía tener la intención de imitarla en cualquier momento.

─¡Señorita Evans!

La profesora McGonagall no pudo imprimir a su tono todo el enfado que le habría gustado ante la reacción de su alumna favorita porque aún se estaba riendo un poco, pero tras seis años asistiendo a sus clases los alumnos reaccionaron a su voz de manera automática. Lily guardó la varita, pero sus ojos prometían mucho dolor en el futuro para sus tres compañeros. Ellos dejaron de reír tan descontroladamente, aunque nadie les habría podido borrar las sonrisas de sus caras. James en especial parecía a punto de echar a volar de la enorme felicidad que sentía.

Tengo que conseguir ese futuro, pensaba cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció que iba a continuar con la lectura.

 **¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Miradas de nerviosismo y algo de lástima se dirigieron hacia Lily, que las ignoró exitosamente.

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

─¡Su grupo! ─exclamó James, indignado.

─Primero lo de las capas y ahora hablan de nosotros como si fuéramos algún tipo de secta ─siguió Sirius con la misma indignación.

Lily resopló, también algo molesta, pero ni de lejos tan enfadada como los dos chicos, que se sucedían el uno al otro para soltar comentarios en contra de esos muggles.

─El miedo a lo desconocido ─interrumpió Dumbledore─ es una de las mayores flaquezas de los humanos. No sintáis ocio hacia ellos, mis muchachos, sino lástima pues se están perdiendo muchas cosas maravillosas sólo por miedo.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación mientras todos pensaban en las palabras del director. James y Sirius no continuaron con su berrinche, pero tampoco parecían del todo convencidos. No obstante, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente como para contradecir al profesor Dumbledore.

A una butaca de distancia, Lily vio que Severus apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño, como si se estuviera callando algo que se moría por decir. Con tristeza, la joven se dio cuenta de que su antiguo amigo odiaba a los muggles y sentía la necesidad de rebatir al anciano en pro de sus convicciones. Apartó la vista de él y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James, que le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa. Lily no le devolvió ninguna de las dos cosas, pero se sintió un poco mejor. Al menos en el caso de su sempiterno acosador las cosas se mantenían estables.

La profesora McGonagall continuó la lectura antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de opinar.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

─Qué sabrás tú ─dijo James, picado.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

 **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

─Su clase… ─masculló Sirius sin poder evitarlo, pero sin molestar a nadie.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse.**

─Pasa algo raro con ese gato ─dijo Sirius, recobrado de su ataque de risa.

─Para mí que es un animago ─le contestó Remus con seguridad─. ¿Por qué pondrían tanta atención en él si no?

Todos miraron a la profesora McGonagall. Quizás era su momento de aparecer en la historia. Ella se limitó a seguir leyendo.

 **Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Sirius y James vitorearon ante la aparición del director más contentos de que por fin apareciera en el libro algo que reconocían con facilidad que por otra cosa. El anciano les sonrió.

─Callaos de una vez ─les reprendió Lily.

James y Sirius tuvieron que luchar consigo mismos seriamente para no llamarla señora Potter de nuevo.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

─En realidad es que no le importa un pepino.

─Ese lenguaje ─dijo la señora Weasley, incapaz de controlarse.

Sirius miró a la mujer con sorpresa mal disimulada, pero no dijo nada.

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

— **Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

Todos parecían bastante impresionados con el Apagador.

─Parece un artilugio muy práctico ─elogió el señor Weasley con admiración─. ¿Es de tu invención, Albus? Nunca me han hablado de algo que funcione de manera semejante.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió humildemente, pero con complacencia brillando en sus ojos azules.

─Sí, es un invento propio. Muy útil para moverse en situaciones como esta, que implica a los muggles. Me alegro de que te guste, Arthur.

Junto con el señor Weasley, todos comentaron lo bueno del invento. Por descontado, merodeadores pensaban en sus aplicaciones para cosas menos ortodoxas que los demás, como bien señaló la profesora McGonagall a sus tres alumnos más revoltosos junto con el ausente Peter.

─Gracias, profesora ─dijo Sirius, tomándoselo como un cumplido.

La mujer suspiró con exasperación antes de continuar la lectura.

 **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

─Así que sí que era usted después de todo, profesora ─señaló Remus con una sonrisa. Le gustaba acertar.

─Parece que sí ─contestó ella distraídamente. ¿Qué le habría llevado a pasar un día entero vigilando a esos muggles? Cierta incomodidad se alojó en su estómago. Fuera lo que fuese, dudaba de que se tratara de algo bueno.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

─Es una descripción bastante exacta ─murmuró la señora Weasley para sí aunque todos pudieron oírla.

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre la mujer, comparándola con la del libro. Sí, bastante exacta. La profesora McGonagall también parecía satisfecha.

 **Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Todos rieron sin disimulo a pesar del ceño de la mujer.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

Algo parecido a lo que pasaba en ese momento en el despacho del director.

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

─Parece ser que el señor Diggle no mejorará con los años ─dijo la profesora interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Los rostros de todos adquirieron una expresión sombría al comprender a qué se refería el profesor Dumbledore. Sólo había una notable excepción entre los presentes. El joven Severus parecía disgustado ante la noticia de que el Señor Tenebroso no prevalecería, tal y como habían dado a entender los magos que hablaban entre ellos en las páginas anteriores.

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

─Alguien está muy de acuerdo consigo misma ─dijo Sirius no sin cierta diversión consiguiendo varias sonrisas en respuesta.

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

— **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

Al igual que la profesora McGonagall del libro, tanto jóvenes como adultos se mostraban esperanzados y titubeantes al mismo tiempo.

— **Es lo que parece**

Los presentes celebraron las palabras del director con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad. La guerra había empezado un año antes de que los adolescentes empezaran el colegio y nadie era ajeno a lo que pasaba fuera de la seguridad de los muros de Hogwarts. Los periódicos se hacían eco de muertes, desapariciones y torturas todos los días en una guerra que se desarrollaba sin cuartel y que no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Estaban en ese punto en el que no podías mantenerte al margen.

Dumbledore sonreía con los demás, pero una sombra de preocupación ensombrecía su rostro. Se conocía lo suficiente como para no pasar por alto el sentido de sus palabras. Es lo que parece, había dicho. Podría haber más implicaciones en esa sencilla frase de lo que aparentaba.

— **dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

— **¿Un qué?**

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

El profesor Dumbledore se sacó varios de los bolsillos de la túnica con una sonrisa y los ofreció. Remus, James, Sirius y el señor Weasley tomaron uno cada uno y se lo metieron en la boca. Sirius, que se esperaba mucho más, se decepcionó al comprobar que lo único que hacía ese caramelo era dejarle sabor a limón. Sin embargo, los demás parecían complacidos con el dulce.

─Gracias.

─No hay de qué ─contesto el anciano con entusiasmo, depositando en la mesa más caramelos de diferentes sabores (aunque los que predominaban eran los de limón).

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,**

La profesora McGonagall dudó, apretando los labios en una fina línea. A regañadientes, leyó:

 **Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor,**

No se produjo la misma reacción en el despacho a excepción de los señores Weasley y Severus. El joven Slytherin había aprendido por las malas que no se debía mencionar el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Por su lado, Sirius, James, Remus y Lily se negaban a dejarse llevar por el temor a un nombre haciendo gala de una rebeldía que sólo un adolescente podía poseer mezclada con una valentía muy poco común.

 **pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—.**

─Pareció es la palabra clave ─bromeó Remus contento y algunos rieron.

El profesor Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

 **Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

El director asintió para sí con aprobación.

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Los jóvenes especialmente, pero también los señores Weasley, no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario del anciano. Ninguno se había imaginado que el imponente Albus Dumbledore tuviera tal sentido del humor.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Todos se inclinaron hacia el libro con renovado interés, curiosos.

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**

Ni siquiera Sirius, que nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de bromear y molestar a su profesora favorita, hizo un comentario sobre esa línea. Él también quería saber qué había hecho desaparecer al monstruo que aterrorizaba Inglaterra en su tiempo.

 **Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter.**

Hubo un jadeo general de preocupación y miedo.

 **El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

─¡NO! ─aullaron Sirius y Remus, horrorizados.

La profesora McGonagall tuvo que volver a leer la línea para sí misma a fin de convencerse de que no se había equivocado. La simple idea de que los jóvenes que tenía ante sí morirían a manos de ese monstruo... ¿Cómo podía la gente celebrar la pérdida de dos personas tan maravillosas, tan inocentes y buenas como James Potter y Lily Evans? Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore se opacaron y su mano derecha se cerró con gentileza alrededor del hombro de la profesora McGonagall, que se secaba los ojos. Por su parte, los señores Weasley bajaron la cabeza. No conocían a los dos jóvenes lo suficiente como para sentirlo de una manera tan cruda como los demás, pero igualmente les entristecía saber que más personas iban a tener que perder la vida en esa guerra antes de que acabara.

Los sentimientos de Severus eran una confusa bola de emociones que le cerraba la garganta. Saber que pronto perdería a Lily de una forma que no se había atrevido a contemplar le atenazaba el corazón y le llenaba de angustia. ¿Por qué tenía que casarse con el maldito Potter? Sabía que Lily no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados en esa guerra y que ella sola se iba a poner en peligro más de lo que ya lo estaba por ser una nacida de muggles, pero el odio que sentía hacia el otro joven le nublaba el juicio. Todo era culpa de ese egoísta y arrogante Potter, que arrastraría a su final a su amiga, la mejor que había tenido nunca a pesar de todo.

Mientras que todo eso pasaba, Lily y James cruzaron una mirada. Por primera vez, no había sentimientos encontrados entre ellos, no había ira, burla o exasperación en sus ojos, sino una suerte de comprensión que ninguno de los dos había esperado. Lily no se había enamorado de James porque así se lo dijera un libro, por supuesto que no, pero podía ponerse en la situación que describía. Se había casado con él así que debía de quererle, habían tenido un hijo juntos. James, por su parte, sentía algo parecido a lo que sentía Lily. No iba a pedirle matrimonio en ese mismo instante, aunque había tomado la resolución de que así lo haría algún día hacía bastantes años incluso si en su momento no era más que una fantasía con poca base real, pero estaba seguro de que la quería. La idea de que ambos estarían muertos en cuatro años les rompía el corazón a los dos por igual. Todo acabaría tan pronto, se iban a perder tantísimas cosas… No podían aceptarlo.

Lily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. La conciencia de su propia muerte no terminaba de encajar en su mente, no era capaz de asimilarla.

─No podemos dejar que esto pase ─murmuraba Remus una y otra vez, trastornado.

La muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos le devastaba por dentro. Todos sabían que cuando salieran del colegio se iban a poner a sí mismos en peligro, lo habían aceptado como algo inevitable porque ninguno iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la guerra durara. Pero eso era una cosa y otra muy distinta era tener la certeza absoluta de que uno de ellos iba a morir, y eso que supieran. James Potter le había aceptado completamente desde el primer momento y jamás le había decepcionado. No podía dejar que muriera, no iba a permitirlo.

Sirius rechinaba los dientes. Pensamientos similares a los de Remus discurrían por su mente mezclando la ira y la tristeza. Jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a James, que era como un hermano para él, que lo acogía en su casa con una sonrisa cuando el aire en la mansión Black se hacía demasiado pesado para poder respirarlo, que le había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

─Evitaremos esto ─afirmó Sirius con total seguridad.

Por primera vez en la vida, Severus Snape se encontró asintiendo a algo que había dicho el joven Black. Iba a proteger a Lily de alguna manera.

─Ese es el objetivo de estos libros ─dijo el profesor Dumbledore, señalando la nota que había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa de café─. Creo que debemos prepararnos para todo lo que pueda pasar, incluso la muerte de más de uno de nosotros.

─Evitaremos todas las muertes ─James miraba a Lily mientras hablaba─. Lo haremos como sea, incluso si eso significa cambiar el futuro.

Sirius y Remus afirmaron con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. No iban a aceptar otra cosa. Lily se secó las lágrimas, avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera. Es solo un libro, se dijo, agarrándose a las palabras del profesor Dumbledore.

Hubo un momento más de silencio mientras todos se recuperaban. Aún se sentían algo abatidos, pero el convencimiento de que aún les quedaban cuatro largos años para evitar las muertes de Lily y James les hizo recobrar la suficiente compostura como para poder prestar atención a la lectura.

─Voy a seguir leyendo.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

— **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

─Gracias, profesora ─dijo Lily más calmada.

─No hay por qué darlas, señorita Evans.

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo.**

Los ojos de todos chispearon con curiosidad, sin embargo, cierta tensión se dejaba notar en el ambiente ante la posibilidad de que alguien más hubiera muerto.

 **Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

─Me había olvidado de Harry ─dijo James, horrorizado.

Lily también parecía preocupada por el destino de su futuro hijo.

─¿Por qué querría Voldemort matar a un niño? ─repuso la señora Weasley, tan disgustada como los futuros padres de la criatura.

─Quizás sólo quería matarlo porque estaba ahí ─contestó su esposo consiguiendo que los presentes se estremecieran ante lo extremadamente cruel que era Voldemort.

 **Pero no pudo.**

─¡¿Cómo que no pudo?! ─exclamó Severus, poniendo en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando.

─Tiene que salir en el libro ─dijo la profesora McGonagall, retomando la lectura con impaciencia.

 **No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

Todos profirieron idénticos jadeos de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?

─¡Esto es asombroso!

─Imposible.

─¿Pero cómo?

Nadie era capaz de pensar en alguna razón, por disparatada que fuera, que explicara por qué Voldemort no sólo había sido incapaz de matar a Harry, sino que había perdido su poder en el proceso. Los ojos de todos se dirigieron al profesor Dumbledore, ávidos de respuestas.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

─No puedo aventurarme demasiado sin tener toda la información. Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo.

La decepción fue obvia y la profesora McGonagall se apresuró a seguir leyendo con la esperanza de conseguir más datos por medio de la lectura.

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

─Pues eso quiero yo saber ─refunfuñó Sirius, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

─¡No! ─exclamó Lily─. No puede hacer eso, señor. Dursley es un hombre horrible y mi hermana… ¡mi hermana está demasiado resentida conmigo y con la magia! Le harán pasar un infierno al pobre niño.

Hubo un profundo silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta del director.

─Señorita Evans, estoy seguro de que tengo una buena razón para entregar al niño a sus tíos ─Una sonrisa divertida y algo traviesa se dibujó en sus labios antes de continuar─. Pero por favor, intente no caer sobre mí con toda su ira. Aún no he hecho nada.

Las mejillas de Lily adquirieron un estridente tono rojo a la vez que las risas apagaban la disculpa murmurada de la joven, que no sabía dónde meterse.

Salvando a su alumna favorita del escarnio al que James y Sirius estaban a punto de someterla, la profesora McGonagall prosiguió con la lectura.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4 —. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

─Parece que alguien ha aprendido demasiado de su profesora ─dijo James, picado por haber perdido la oportunidad de burlarse de Lily antes.

Ella le ignoró.

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

─Con todo el respeto, señor ─intervino James de nuevo─, ¿una carta?

La profesora McGongall sonrió para sí antes de leer.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta?**

─¿Qué decías, Potter? ─dijo Lily con suficiencia.

─Ya me oíste, señora Potter ─contraatacó el chico con retintín.

La joven gruñó, pero controló el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña.

 **¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

─Desde luego libros se han escrito ─interrumpió James nuevamente, riendo con su broma fácil.

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

─¿Pero por qué no puede ser con cualquier otra familia muggle? ─murmuró Lily para sí.

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

— **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

La mujer parecía casi avergonzada mientras los presentes se reían de su ocurrencia.

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

─¡Una moto voladora! ─exclamaron Sirius y James a la vez, emocionadísimos.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

─Alguien ha clavado la descripción ─dijo Remus, que era uno de los que más se interesaban por cosas de ese tipo cuando se trataba de literatura.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa, pensando en el amable guardabosques del colegio.

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

El grito de júbilo de Sirius no se hizo esperar.

─Me la dejarás alguna vez, ¿no? ─inquirió James, celoso.

─Ya veremos.

James le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro, aunque sin la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle verdadero daño. Remus se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de sus amigos mientras una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

 **Lo he traído, señor.**

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache,**

─Tiene mi pelo ─murmuró James, extrañamente emocionado. La paternidad no estaba entre sus prioridades en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar un sentimiento muy parecido a la ternura cuando pensaba en su futuro hijo. El libro lo hacía mucho más real.

 **sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño igual de desconcertados, evitando pensar en la muerte de los Potter para concentrarse en la caída de Voldemort. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido Harry a la maldición mortal con sólo una cicatriz?

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

─Habría podido vivir el resto de mi vida sin saber eso ─dijo Sirius algo perturbado al imaginarse las rodillas del viejo profesor.

El anciano soltó una risita divertida que los demás imitaron.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

─El bueno de Hagrid ─susurró Lily, pensando una vez más en el semigigante mientras sonreía con afecto.

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

— **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos...**

A todos les cambió la cara, pero no interrumpieron

 **y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Varios bufidos de descontento se escucharon en la habitación, pero el que más se hizo oír fue el de James. No le agradaba saber que su cuerpo ni siquiera se había enfriado mientras todo el mundo mágico montaba una fiesta.

— **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Lily sonrió dulcemente, embargada por unas emociones muy parecidas a las que había sentido James antes. Podía imaginarse a su hijo con el pelo de James, negro y alborotado, y, quizás, con sus ojos verdes.

 **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…**

─Maldito niño ─murmuró James.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

─Este es el final del capítulo.

Nadie habló durante unos segundos, concentrados en asimilar todo lo que habían escuchado. Había sido mucha y muy sorprendente información en tan solo unas páginas y varios miraban el libro con renovado respeto. Ninguno parecía cuestionarse ya la veracidad de lo que se relataba en él a pesar de que no tuvieran ninguna prueba que demostrara que podían confiarse.

─Deberíamos seguir leyendo ─continuó la profesora McGonagall─. ¿Alguien quiere leer?

─Leeré yo ─dijo Remus, alargando el brazo hacia el libro. La mujer se lo entregó y el joven se aclaró la garganta antes de leer─: **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo terminado!**

 **Antes de nada, unas aclaraciones:**

 **1\. En un principio, Peter formaba parte de la historia, pero nos dimos cuenta de que iba a resultar excesivamente incómodo tener que lidiar con las emociones de todos durante cuatro libros, después de que se descubriera lo había hecho. No odiamos a Peter y por eso lo hemos quitado, sencillamente creímos que era necesario.**

 **2\. Nos movemos en el año 1977, al final del sexto año de los merodeadores, Lily y Snape. Nosotras ponemos el comienzo de la relación de Lily y James en el séptimo año. Imaginamos que el bueno de James ya habría madurado por esa fecha al empezar a sentir la guerra tan próxima. Todos son conscientes de que existe, por supuesto, pero es más fácil desvincularse de ella cuando estás en Hogwarts, o así lo vemos nosotras. Como es nuestro fic pues... eso xD**

 **3\. Se admiten, cómo no, sugerencias sobre lo que queréis que pase. ¿Qué situaciones os apetece ver? ¿Qué reacciones estáis esperando con más ganas? Ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Eso es todo para el primer capítulo. El segundo está como un 80% terminado (Olivia y Olimpia inventándose porcentajes desde 1997. Nah, en serio, está casi entero, pero igual más un 79,9% que un 80%) así que nos vemos muy pronto.**

 _ **Bye, bye! xoxoxo**_


	2. El vidrio que se desvaneció

Otro más. No os acostumbréis a que esto sea tan rápido, sólo hemos tenido un día muy bueno y productivo. Muchas gracias por los favs. follows y, sobre todo, los comentarios. Sois lo mejor 3 Como no hay mucho más que decir, os dejamos leer en paz.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los libros aquí transcritos no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y asociados. No ganamos dinero escribiendo fics.

* * *

 **2**

 **El vidrio que se desvaneció**

─ _Leeré yo_ _dijo Remus, alargando el brazo hacia el libro. La mujer se lo entregó y el joven se aclaró la garganta antes de leer_ _:_ _ **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**_

Los presentes se acomodaron en los sillones más relajados tras el primer capítulo, que había venido cargado de emociones. La voz de Remus resultaba tranquilizadora, aunque ninguno podía evitar la incertidumbre de no saber si tendrían que enfrentarse a más noticias desagradables. El joven Gryffindor retomó la lectura con ganas.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada,**

─Es un salto de tiempo significativo ─comentó el señor Weasley.

Su mujer asintió con la cabeza.

─Debe de estar cerca de cumplir los once años, si no los tiene ya ─dijo ella, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento del señor Weasley─. Debe de estar emocionado con la idea de ir a Hogwarts ─terminó con una sonrisa hacia Lily y James, que tenían sentimientos encontrados.

Era difícil pensar en ese niño como en su hijo, pero sí empatizaban con la idea de un niño de once años emocionado por empezar el colegio sin sus padres para verlo. Lily solo temía la amargura de su hermana, que probablemente no se lo había puesto fácil al joven Harry.

 **pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

Varios soltaron sendas risitas ante la descripción del pequeño Dudley.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

─No pinta bien ─murmuró Lily, más angustiada de lo que quería reconocer. Le parecía una locura angustiarse por un hijo que ni había tenido ni deseaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, una vocecita le decía que, aunque para ella no fuera real, ese niño _existía_ , había vivido o vivía en algún punto del tiempo.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo.**

─Eso es lo que yo llamo impaciencia ─dijo Sirius con una sonrisa─. Pobre crío.

 **Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

─¡Vaya! ─interrumpió una vez más, cómo no, Sirius─. Tú hijo se acuerda de mi moto.

Parecía extrañamente orgulloso.

─No te imaginas lo raro que suena eso ─le respondió James, algo confundido.

Remus, Sirius y los señores Weasley se rieron de su cara de desconcierto.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Lily apretó los labios en una fina línea. Se preguntó desde cuándo hacían cocinar al niño. Por supuesto, saber hacer las cosas más básicas no le venía mal a nadie, pero tenía la ligera intuición de que su hermana se iba a sobrepasar en ese sentido.

─No sé si es buena idea dejar a un niño tan pequeño sin vigilancia mientras cocina ─dijo la señora Weasley, preocupada─. Podría quemarse.

Varios asintieron distraídamente, sin verdadera preocupación.

 **Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Nada, nada...**

─Me recuerda a mi madre ─masculló Sirius ganándose un codazo de Remus sin que este dejara de leer.

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Todos torcieron la cara con desagrado.

─Un Potter sacando arañas de sus calcetines ─mascullaba James, molesto con los muggles.

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era**

Remus se detuvo un instante. Su rostro habitualmente sereno se transformó en una máscara de pura ira. Sus amigos rara vez le habían visto tan enfadado como en ese momento. Su reacción les desconcertó completamente y varios de los presentes se inclinaron en su dirección mitad asustados, mitad curiosos.

 **y allí era donde dormía.**

─¡¿QUÉ?! ─gritaron la mayoría con verdadera ira.

Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore brillaban peligrosamente, pero lo que le dominaba en ese momento era la culpa, incapaz de comprender por qué su yo del futuro permitiría que un niño aparentemente tan importante viviera en tales condiciones. Necesitaba más información. Ajenos a sus pensamientos, los señores Weasley se atropellaban el uno al otro en sus quejas e indignación. Remus, de carácter típicamente sereno, asentía a las propuestas de Sirius de hacérselo pagar a los muggles e incluso daba ideas. Lily, que ya se lo veía venir, apretaba los puños en el regazo. ¿En qué momento su hermana Petunia se había convertido en una persona tan desalmada como para encerrar a un niño en una alacena? ¿Era culpa suya? ¿La había dejado de lado inconscientemente en pro del mundo mágico y todo lo que representaba para ella? Pero nadie estaba tan enfadado e indignado como James, que se levantó de un salto con la varita en la mano como si tuviera a esos muggles enfrente.

─¡En la alacena! ─aulló, dominado por la ira─. Tienen a mi hijo en una alacena. A un Potter. ¡Dumbledore! ─Por primera vez en su vida, James se permitió ser irrespetuoso con el director─. ¡Es imposible que no sepas lo que está pasando! ¿Por qué lo dejaste con esos… esos…?

El joven se detuvo a sí mismo, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir a esas personas. Ninguna se acercaba lo suficiente para su gusto. Se mordió la lengua para no empezar a soltar una barbaridad tras otra, consciente, a pesar de todo, de dónde estaba.

La profesora McGonagall hervía de ira, como todos los demás, pero fue capaz de mantener la suficiente compostura como para gritar:

─¡Todo el mundo tranquilo! Potter, Lupin y Black, contrólense. Para empezar, son ustedes menores de edad así que nadie va a hacer daño a estos muggles ni mucho menos cambiarles la cara por el trasero ─Los chicos gruñeron inconformes─. Les recuerdo que se trata de un libro y nada más que eso. Nada de esto está pasando ni ha pasado así que compórtense.

Snape, que se había mantenido en un aparte, sonrió ante la cara de enfado de los Gryffindor. Por una vez en la vida la profesora McGonagall no se había puesto de parte de esos arrogantes y desagradables leones, que lo único que hacían era pavonearse por los pasillos del colegio.

─Sigamos con la lectura ─sentenció la profesora tajantemente tras concederle a los presentes un momento para recomponerse y calmarse.

Remus siguió leyendo, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por controlar su ira.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

─Por supuesto…

 **El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

─Por qué no me sorprende ─comentó James, pensando que era normal que el crío fuera a por Harry si sus padres lo trataban como si fuera un elfo doméstico.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo.**

─Bien ─murmuró Lily para sí.

 **Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

─Oh, no, Harry. Es la genética ─dijo Sirius, recobrando el buen humor─. Tu padre también es un mico.

─¡Eh! He crecido mucho desde primer año ─se quejó James. Hizo el numerito de sacar músculo, pero Remus, acostumbrado a los arranques de arrogancia y tontería de su amigo, siguió leyendo para atraer la atención de todos de nuevo a la lectura.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

─Tiene mis ojos ─dijo Lily sin poder evitar que algo de emoción se le colara en el tono. Una sonrisa tonta se abrió paso en su rostro. Era una extraña ternura la que sentía hacia ese desconocido, pero no por ello menos real. James también sonreía. Se podía imaginar al niño con su pelo y los preciosos ojos verdes de Lily.

La señora Weasley los miraba a ambos algo entristecida. Ella tenía a sus pequeños Bill, Charlie y Percy y no quería ni imaginar lo que sería no poder verlos crecer. Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer día de colegio… El corazón le pesaba al pensar en Harry y en sus padres.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva,**

─Habrá heredado tus ojos, Evans ─dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme─, pero está tan cegato como su padre.

James le golpeó en el brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

 **consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Varios gruñidos se dejaron oír en el despacho.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

─Le gusta la cicatriz… ─murmuró James, aunque sus palabras fueron perfectamente audibles.

─No debe de saber de dónde viene. Quizás sus tíos no le hayan explicado todo, puede que ni siquiera ellos lo entiendan completamente ─repuso Arthur con todo el tacto que fue capaz de reunir.

El joven asintió, pero una duda le asaltó ante las palabras del señor Weasley. ¿No se lo habían explicado todo o...?

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron**

Remus leyó lentamente, como aturdido. ¿Qué?

─¿Cómo que accidente de coche? ─inquirió Sirius, tan confuso como su amigo.

Dumbledore suspiró. Estaba claro que los Dursley habían decidido ignorar su carta.

─No le han explicado nada ─dijo Lily, que ni siquiera estaba sorprendida─. Harry no tiene ni idea de que es un mago. Ni siquiera sabe quién nos mató.

Ira y dolor se mezclaban en las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Tanto odiaba Petunia la magia? ¿Tanto la odiaba a ella?

─¿Cómo puedes mirar a un niño a los ojos y mentirle de esa forma sobre la muerte de sus padres? ─Remus casi se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido para leer. Estaba resultando demasiado difícil no proferir en insultos hacia esos muggles.

Severus, por su parte, se sentía tan poco sorprendido como Lily. Conocía a su hermana muy bien y sin el amor fraternal empañando su juicio, podía decir con franqueza que Petunia Evans era un tipo de muggle de los peores si es que había alguno bueno. No podía evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia Harry, pero no olvidaba quién era su padre.

— **había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

─Agradable como siempre…

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

James, Remus y Sirius se rieron. Eso era ley de vida.

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Exuberantes carcajadas rompieron el aire del despacho. Los adultos se controlaban lo suficiente para no reír tan desenfrenadamente, pero los Gryffindor, incluida Lily por mucho que le pesara, no pudieron evitar reír con ganas. ¡Hasta Snape sonreía!

─Me encanta este crío ─dijo Sirius entre risas.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

─¡Treinta y siete regalos y tiene la cara dura de quejarse! ─exclamó la señora Weasley, obviamente secundada por la profesora McGonagall y el señor Weasley─. Niño malcriado…

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

─Chico listo.

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

─Oh, claro, la solución es comprarle más regalos. Por supuesto que sí.

La mujer siguió mascullando cosas por el estilo mientras Remus retomaba la sonrisa haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

— **Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

─Pero tiene la edad de Harry. Tiene que saber sumar ─exclamó Lily, estupefacta─. Nadie es tan lento.

Los presentes se encogieron de hombros. Hacía ya rato que la mayoría daba a Dudley por perdido.

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

— **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

─¡Lo está celebrando!

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

— **Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

─¿Arabella Figg? ─interrumpió la profesora McGonagall─. ¿Qué hará viviendo con muggles?

─Quizás no sea ella ─contestó el profesor Dumbledore, aunque se le notaba dudoso.

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

─O quizás sí ─se corrigió el profesor Dumbledore a sí mismo, riendo ligeramente.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros. Arabella nunca había sido una persona muy… convencional. Quizás en el futuro le gustaba más vivir en entre muggles que en su tiempo.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

─¿Pero qué problema hay? ─espetó James, que cada vez se iba sintiendo menos y menos tolerante con la actitud de esos muggles.

─Cualquier cosa ─respondió Lily igual de enfadada.

 **Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

A nadie le gustó eso, pero ya empezaban a acostumbrarse a no escuchar ni una sola cosa agradable sobre esa familia. Eso no disminuía su enfado, sin embargo.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

— **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

─Hablan de él como si fuera una bomba de relojería ─dijo el señor Weasley, algo sorprendido porque pudieran considerar al chico tan peligroso.

─Creo que temen algún estallido de magia accidental ─comentó Remus─. Está claro que le tienen miedo a cualquier manifestación de magia y Harry tiene ya once años. Lo más probable es que haya tenido algún accidente.

Arthur asentía con la cabeza, pero aun así no veía justificación para ese comportamiento. La magia en los niños no solía ser destructiva.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado**

─Son excepcionalmente melodramáticos estos muggles ─comentó la profesora McGonagall a nadie en particular.

 **y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

─Cobardes… ─dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

─A quién me recuerda ─escupió Snape mirando a los Gryfindor con enfado mal disimulado.

James y él se habrían enzarzado en un duelo ahí mismo si no hubiera sido por la presencia de los profesores.

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

─Por supuesto.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Lily sonrió ante la emoción del niño intentando obviar la conducta de su hermana y su marido. Era tierno ver la inocencia de Harry.

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

 **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

─Ahí está la magia accidental ─dijo Remus con una sonrisa que el señor Weasley le devolvió.

─Quizás el título del capítulo esté relacionado ─intervino Snape, dando su opinión sobre algo relacionado con la lectura por primera vez.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió.

─Ahora lo veremos.

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

Los jóvenes bufaron con disgusto. Snape, a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que sentía algo de compasión por el niño al ver reflejada en él su propia infancia. Quizás Harry fuera un Potter, pero no había crecido como tal.

 **Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

El rostro de todos estaba tenso, por un lado enfadados y por otro preocupados. Intentar reprimir los estallidos de magia accidental era algo muy peligroso, tanto para el niño como para los demás. Estaba claro que esos muggles no sabían lo que hacían.

El profesor Dumbledore ensombreció el gesto, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Él más que ninguno de los presentes sabía lo nocivo que podía ser para un niño luchar contra su naturaleza mágica.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

─Algo es algo ─murmuró Lily con un suspiro.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre**

─Va a haber que conseguir los nombres de todos esos niños ─le susurró Sirius a James tan bajito que nadie le escuchó. El joven asintió solemnemente.

 **cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Sirius vitoreó la hazaña del chico con entusiasmo mientras Remus y James reían de sus tonterías y también un poco al imaginar las caras de los muggles al verle de repente en la chimenea.

─No sé qué estáis celebrando ─interrumpió Lily, molesta por el comportamiento tan infantil de sus compañeros─. Le van a castigar.

─No seas aguafiestas, cariño.

─¡POTTER!

─¡Lunático sigue leyendo!

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

─¿Crees que logró aparecerse, Albus? ─inquirió la profesora McGonagall, francamente impresionada.

─Eso o voló. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades es sorprendente ─respondió el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa igual de impresionada─. Tiene unas grandes capacidades mágicas.

Lily y James se miraron con orgullo, pero fue sólo durante la milésima de segundo que tardaron en darse cuenta de que ese niño ni siquiera existía todavía. Apartaron la vista de los ojos del otro al tiempo que Remus retomaba la lectura.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

─Se contenta con tan poco, el pobre chaval ─dijo Sirius con inusitada seriedad a pesar de que intentaba mantener el tono jocoso.

─Tiene que haberlo pasado mal ─contestó Remus, impaciente por seguir con la lectura.

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

─Por lo menos el chico lo lleva con humor ─comentó Arthur con una sonrisa de afecto.

 **Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

─¡Harry! ─exclamó Lily, irritada─. Ha heredado tu insensatez.

─A mi me gusta llamarlo arrojo, como en la épica ─replicó James, levantando el mentón dignamente─. ¿A que tengo un perfil muy aristocrático, sir Black?

Sirius ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

─Desde luego, sir Potter. Cabalguemos.

Ambos se levantaron y dieron una vuelta al despacho a lomos de un caballo imaginario, haciendo el ruido de los cascos con la boca. Lily miraba al cielo pidiendo paciencia mientras los demás se reían. Sólo la profesora McGonagall y Severus parecían a punto de obligarles a sentarse a punta de varita.

─Señor Potter, señor Black ─los llamó la profesora con voz severa─. Les juro que como no se sienten en este instante los tendré ayudando al señor Filch con la limpieza del castillo todo su séptimo año.

No hubo que decírselo dos veces. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron enfurruñados como dos niños pequeños.

─Ya no se aprecia el humor en este castillo ─murmuró Sirius.

─Señor Black…

Remus, que aún se reía un poco, retomó la lectura antes de que la profesora McGonagall confinara a su amigos en las mazmorras durante todo el verano.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

─Cuánto dramatismo…

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

─Ay, qué me da ─gritó James, riendo descontroladamente.

Lily soltó la mayor carcajada de todas y siguió riéndose como nadie la había escuchado hacerlo antes. Se podía imaginar al novio de su hermana totalmente rojo mientras ese ridículo bigote se le sacudía al hablar.

─Harry es… ─Casi no podía respirar de la risa─. Es fantástico describiendo, de verdad. Si conocierais a Dursley… Ay, Dios mío.

Los demás ya se reían más del ataque que le había dado a la muchacha que por la descripción de Harry. James la miraba fascinado y divertido a partes iguales. Nunca pensó que Lily Evans pudiera reírse de esa forma.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

─Sí que están asustados ─dijo la señora Weasley sin hacer caso a los resoplidos que aún se le escapaban a Lily.

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

Gruñidos y bufidos de descontento rompieron el concentrado silencio.

─¿Cómo pueden ser así?

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

De nuevo, hubo una salva de carcajadas.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

─¡¿Le están dando las sobras?! ─gritó James. No hacía más que acumular ira en contra de esos muggles e intentaba controlarse, pero no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil.

─Nos encargaremos de eso más tarde ─dijo el profesor Dumbledore misteriosamente.

James asintió, pero no estaba satisfecho.

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Varios suspiraron. Ellos también deberían haberlo sabido.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

 **Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

— **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 **Guiñó un ojo.**

A todos les sonó rarísima esa última línea y varios se preguntaron si ese era un comportamiento normal en serpientes o incluso si Harry no se lo habría imaginado.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

 **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

Los presentes se quedaron petrificados.

─¿Pero qué cojones…?

─¡Sirius, esa boca! ─le regañó la señora Weasley antes de que nadie tuviera oportunidad de decir nada─. No soy nada tuyo, señorito, pero no permitiré ese lenguaje mientras yo esté presente.

Olvidando lo que pasaba en el libro durante un momento, todos se quedaron mirando a la señora Weasley y a Sirius alternativamente. Esperaban la reacción del joven, que sin duda respondería con una broma aguda. Él calló. Ni siquiera él sabía qué podía contestar a eso. Se sentía raro. La señora Weasley imponía mucho, pero no como la profesora McGonagall, que además de ser buena persona era una figura de autoridad, sino más como… como una madre. La palabra era rara en la mente de Sirius.

─Lo… Lo siento, señora Weasley ─dijo finalmente, desconcertado.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

─Eh… Eso ha sido muy raro ─Fue la voz de James la primera en romper el incómodo silencio─. ¿Podemos volver al hecho de que mi hijo se está comunicando con una serpiente?

─Puede tener una sensibilidad especial con los animales ─Repuso Lily, pensativa─. No necesariamente tiene que ser una conversación como tal, sino una especie de… de entendimiento mutuo. Algunos magos pueden hacer cosas así.

─Puede que Lily tenga razón ─dijo Remus, releyendo para sí lo último que había leído─. Dice que es una mirada, no que le haya dicho nada con palabras.

─¿Alguien de tu familia habla pársel, James? ─preguntó el señor Weasley.

El chico negó muy convencido. Mientras los demás discutían el asunto, Dumbledore juntó la yema de sus dedos. Todo esto tenía detalles que no terminaban de gustarle. Sabía que Tom hablaba pársel. ¿Qué había pasado la noche en que intentó matar a Harry?

─Voy a seguir leyendo, a ver si así entendemos más cosas ─dijo Remus finalmente, retomando la lectura.

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Remus volvió a detenerse.

─Bueno, eso desde luego es más que una suerte de entendimiento místico, Lily ─dijo, preocupado por la reacción de James, que no había dicho nada.

─Sería la mejor de las ironías que el hijo de Potter hablara parsel ─opinó Severus con malicia.

Sirius y James sacaron la varita y Severus les imitó, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada estas saltaron de sus manos. La profesora McGonagall se levantó. Su altura resultaba especialmente imponente cuando se enfadaba. Con los labios apretados en una fina línea, caminó hasta el lugar en el que habían caído las varitas de los tres alumnos y las recogió del suelo.

─No más varitas en lo que queda de lectura. Habéis acabado con mi paciencia ─Alargó una mano hacia Remus y Lily. Ambos protestaron, pero una mirada de la mujer bastó para callarlos─. Señor Lupin, continúe.

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

 **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

─Ese maldito niño ─murmuró James.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

 **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

─¡Eso es, Harry! ¡Dales duro! ─gritó Sirius mientras James vitoreaba.

Remus se reía con ganas y también gritó un poco. Los señores Weasley se reían e incluso Severus tuvo que admitir que se alegraba de que esos niños muggles se llevaran una lección. Lily también sonreía.

─Sólo un año más ─murmuró la profesora McGonagall mientras el profesor Dumbledore le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, de buen humor.

─¡Bueno, bueno! ─interrumpió Remus, riendo─. Voy a seguir, a ver qué pasa.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

— **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

─Vale ─dijo James con tono afectado─. Mi hijo habla parsel. No hay otra explicación. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

─No exageres, Potter, no es el fin del mundo ─replicó Lily.

Sirius resopló.

─Todo el mundo sabe que hablar parsel es la marca de los magos oscuros ─contraatacó, decidido a defender a su amigo.

─Eso es una tontería, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

─Ya, por eso Slytherin pasó a la historia. Por ser un tío divertido.

─Bien dicho, Canuto ─intervino James, chocando los cinco con su amigo.

Lily gruñó, dándose por vencida. No había manera de discutir seriamente con esos dos.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

Se escucharon risitas en el despacho, pero nadie dijo nada.

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

─Me recuerda a cierto Quejicus ─le susurró Sirius a James.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

— **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

─¡Maldito niño!

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

─Albus, esto va mucho más allá de la negligencia. Es maltrato. Le tienen encerrado en una alacena sin comer, y no creo que sea la primera vez.

El profesor Dumbledore asintió a las palabras de la señora Weasley tan enfadado como el resto, aunque lo sobrellevaba mucho mejor.

─Me encargaré de esto ─dijo finalmente─. Lo prometo.

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

─Por lo menos puede salir de ahí ─dijo Lily no sin cierto alivio. No era del todo un consuelo, pero algo es algo.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados,**

─Pobre…

Lily y James se miraron, más resueltos si cabe a evitar ese futuro. Quizás se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero no iban a permitir que su hijo recordara su infancia como una desgracia.

 **hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

─Eso es porque no murieron en un accidente de coche ─interrumpió Sirius, que no superaba que los muggles mintieran de esa forma a Harry.

 **Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Todos, sin excepción, jadearon ante las palabras del niño. Resultaba inconcebible pensar en alguien capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición mortal. Pero ahí estaba, en los recuerdos de un niño de diez años. Era casi abrumador, demasiado para manejar.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

─Ni siquiera sabe cómo somos físicamente ─murmuró Lily, triste.

─Odio a tu hermana ─escupió James, más serio y enfadado de lo que jamás le habían visto─. Sé que es tu familia, pero no entiendo como alguien tan ruin y cruel puede estar emparentado contigo. Siento decirlo, pero tu hermana es una auténtica perra.

Ni siquiera la señora Weasley tuvo algo que decir al respecto.

James esperaba algo intranquilo la reacción de Lily. Esperaba que le insultara y se enfadara con él por hablar así de su hermana, por eso se sorprendió al ver que ella asentía.

─Lo es ─dijo Lily simplemente, pero con amargura en lugar de odio─. Se va a convertir en una persona horrible.

Se quedaron en un silencio respetuoso mientras la muchacha se secaba la solitaria lágrima que había conseguido escapar de uno de sus ojos. Suspiró con tristeza antes de hacer un gesto a Remus para que siguiera leyendo, incómoda con la atención que estaba suscitando.

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

─No había pensado en eso antes ─dijo Remus, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Su voz destilaba confusión─. ¿Por qué Sirius y yo no hemos ido a por él? Aunque no pudiéramos cuidarlo al menos deberíamos haberlo visitado, ¿no? Asegurarnos de que está bien.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

─Sólo se me ocurre una razón por la que no iríamos a verle ─Sirius suspiró apesadumbrado─. Creo que estamos muertos.

No fue como con la muerte de Lily y James, cuando todavía no habían aceptado que debían estar abiertos a las posibilidades, pero también había tristeza en el ambiente. Sirius, siempre tan sonriente, parecía desinflado, vacío de todo. Remus tampoco se veía mucho mejor.

─Lo evitaremos ─dijo la señora Weasley con voz suave y una sonrisa gentil. Había empezado a cogerle cariño a esos chicos.

Remus asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

─Voy a seguir.

 **los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

─Parece que sí que es famoso, después de todo ─comentó James.

─Hay personas tan descuidadas, de verdad ─masculló a su vez la profesora McGonagall.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

─Este es el final del capítulo.


End file.
